


Angels Fall

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: She wasn’t sure what to make of the modern life Sesshoumaru had constructed for himself- even more so when he demanded her to work with him. Meeting that man left her uncertain, and she forever held disdain for the demon lord for making her work for the man by the name of Touma. She’d comply however, seeing as she owed it to the ex lord.





	Angels Fall

**Author's Note:**

> “Gray skies will chase the light away no longer. I’ve fought the fight, now only dark remains forever. Divided I will stand, and I will let this end. When angels fall with broken wings, I can’t give up, I can’t give in. When all is lost and daylight ends, I’ll carry you and we will live forever. For ever. The sun begins to rise and wash away the sky. The turning of the tide. Don’t leave it all behind, and I will never say goodbye.” - Breaking Benjamin: Angels Fall.

“Why must I do this?”

Sesshoumaru did not so much as blink at hearing the high pitched voice that came from behind him. Instead he only kept his eyes focused on the man sitting across from him. He could tell the miko had become agitated at being denied information, and he knew that, if he kept it up, there would be a price to pay. He tapped the ashes off of the tip of the cigarette he held before setting it in the ash tray. Moments later he turned his head to meet her electric blue eyes.

It surprised him to see her lacking changes over the years that had passed in between their last meeting. It was to be expected, however, as those five hundred years that had passed him by had only been two years for her. The eighteen year old woman that stood behind him was still the same in appearance judging by his eyes. Long hair that lacked any sort of tameness in the inky strands and bright blue eyes that defied everything with adamant damnation. She had not grown, but she had slimmed down and lost most excess weight along her thighs and stomach. Sesshoumaru turned his head back so he could pick up his cigarette, and he took another puff off of it before crossing his legs.

“Because you owe it to me, Miko,” he told her. “Do as you are requested.”

There it was.

He could feel as her wide eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare on the back of his head. She never reacted well to having others order her around, and, as times progressed, he began to understand where that attitude of her’s had come from.

“I do owe you,” Kagome stated, her tone hard and cold as if she had been constructed of pure arctic ice. “But-”

“Silence yourself, Kagome,” Sesshoumaru said as he stood up. He made his way over to where she stood, and he felt as she tensed up. He set a hand to the top of her head and looked her over. She was quite short, even for a human woman. She only reached his chest in height. “This is what I demand of you, and this is what you will do. Until he no longer needs you, you will be his assistant.”

“...”

“You do not have to enjoy it,” he said with a shrug, “but I lack in caring if you do or do not enjoy this.” He turned slightly on his heel to glance at the man still sitting, the other figure lighting up a second cigarette only moments after finishing his first. “Good day, Touma-san. I must leave, and, in doing so, I am leaving her to you.”

Was he positive she’d cooperate with the tall human male? Of course not. Kagome had always had a temper that resembled a burning fire. 

But…

He did know that Kagome would not defy him should he demand this of her. After all, she did owe it to him.

He let the door click closed behind him as he left the room, leaving the two humans behind him. 

At the closing of the door Kagome only tensed up more. She did not want to be here.

Upon the sealing up of the well she had desired to go back to a normal life, but it would seem that Sesshoumaru would not allow that to happen. Instead of that, she had been brought to this place… C3, whatever that was. Something like an organization neutral to humans and vampires. 

Long ago he had crafted it up from the ground, for whatever reason that was. He was the president, not that many people knew who he was or what he so much as looked like.

She tightened her hands into clenched fists, and her eyes remained focused on the tile pattern of the dim office floor. 

The scent of smoke wafted against her nose. 

She turned her head to the side to avoid having to breathe it in. Smoking… talk about a distasteful habit. Not only did it harm you, but everyone around you. 

“Why don’t you take a seat- Miko. Was that what he called you?”

“My name is Kagome,” she responded in a hard tone, but she did relent and take a seat in the spot furthest away from him.

“I’ll call you Miko while you work under me.”

Angry blue landed on his face, and he only took another long drag off of his cigarette. He held the pack up and grasped the end of another to pull it out. The pack was set back down on the table and he stood so he could approach her. It was simple to see her tense right back up when he came to stand over her, her posture only tightening up even more when he took her by her chin. 

“Here,” he muttered, once more breathing out smoke that left her feeling sick, as he placed the toxic stick between her parted lips. Before she could utter a complaint or spit it back out he flicked the flame of his lighter to life and lit what he had placed in her mouth. 

The taste was foreign, and, as soon as he had stepped back, she spit the lit cigarette from her mouth. It landed on the floor and she stamped it out with her heel. She could still taste the foulness on her tongue, and she struggled to keep her coughing to a minimum.

“I don’t smoke.” Kagome glared at him with a cold gaze. “Do not put something so disgusting between my lips again, or else I will bite your hand. Just because you willingly poison your body does not give you the right to do the same to mine.”

“You’ll get used to it,” he responded and sat down in a seat closer to her. 

Once more she could smell the smoke he continued to breathe, and she turned her head to the side to avoid having to breathe it in. How could Sesshoumaru even begin to think of leaving her with him? This man… Touma was his name… Sesshoumaru had to have known that she would not like him.

“I wonder… what is it that you owe to the president.”

She blinked at hearing those words. Surely he wasn’t expecting her to give him an answer, but it also had not been a question.

“It matters not to you, Touma-san.”

“I suppose.”

She kept her glare leveled at the floor. There was no looking forward for the next few years, as she had been essentially sold to this man for however long he may require her services. Sold over the very real matter of her life. 

It was quiet, but she could almost hear the attention he had been placing upon her. She closed her eyes and inwardly sighed as she only sat there in the dimly lit room she had been brought to.

“Are you curious of your pay?”

“I do not care,” Kagome responded. And she didn’t. She was never one to worry or care about money, as she had never exactly needed to. Her father had been a wealthy man, and she had quite a bit of cash to live on, to the point with no concerns financially. Not now, not in a few years, not ever. “Money is not my concern in life.”

Touma took another long drag off of his cigarette before giving her a response. “Very well.” When he stood up, Kagome found her gaze following him almost instantly. 

His name was Taishi Touma, and he was easily as tall as Sesshoumaru, both males standing over six foot tall. Thirty-something years old. He beckoned to her with long fingers, and she found herself standing up before anything could be said.

“Come, Miko.”

She bristled at those words, but she relented and fell into step with him. “Of course…” she muttered with a hiss underlining her words.


End file.
